You're gonna be the one that saves me
by LoveLinds
Summary: So this is the story of My Mad fat diary but told through Finns Point of view. Rated k but will change later on.


**Summary: This is the Story told through the eyes of Finn.**

**Chapter One**

**Dark Haired girl**

He likes to think he was always knew that he was going to fall in love with her, but that wasn't the case. Instead he was a complete arse to her and hes surprised she even bothered with him in the first place. Not when she had Archie gunnin' for her as well.

Finn sits on his bed and goes through his CD's and records to see what ones she'll appreciate the most. She's sound and knows her stuff and hes not going to lie and say that he doesn't want to impress her. He likes her and hes really mucked things up with how he treated her. You can never get a first impress back is what he mum always says. But he said he was sorry and he was glad she was stopping over so they could chat and get to know one another.

He thinks back to the day they meet and how he had managed to fall in love this summer.

Finn could feel her arms tightening around his body and he revved his engine a bit louder. He looks over at Chop and hes almost certain he's thinking the same thing. His best mate reaches out and they fist bump not having to say a single word. Chloe and Izzy had recently starting hanging around with them and neither boy was going to tell them to stop.

He'd be a right fool if he didn't think Chloe and Izzy were pretty girls. It was clear Izzy had a thing for Chop as she came around his garage a lot using the lame excuse that her uncle worked there. Since she was there so much the owner had given her a small job of keeping all the paper work in order. That was how they all met Chloe. She came in from time to time to see Izzy. They had all meet up at the pub one night and the five of them had been hanging out on the regular ever since.

Chop didn't see Izzy that way though, and Finn wasn't about to go around telling his friend how the young girl felt for him. Everyone (except Chop ) could see how the cute red head looked at him but no one wanted to be the one to let the cat out of the bag on that one.

Finn didn't mind either one of them. They were fun to hang out with so it was a nice addition to their group. And Archie made five.

Finn had introduced Chop to Archie year ago when they started sixth form together. Chop decided not to go back to school by that time and had already got a good gig working were he does now. The three of them hit it off instantly and were all best mates.

He didn't consider Chloe or Izzy best mates but rather some cool people they could hang out with over the summer and go to parties and such. Chop usually invited them over to the pub whenever they went out hoping he could get off with one of them.

They stopped at the cross section and he turned to hear what Chop was saying before Chloe tapped his on his side and said in his ear "I'll be back, don't leave without me." He nodded his head not really caring were she went.

Finn took off his helmet and turned to see who Chloe had stopped to talk to. It was girl he never saw before but clearly her and Chloe knew one another by the hug they shared. He couldn't hear what they were saying so he turned back to his friends.

They all were goofing off having a laugh waiting for Chloe to get done talking to whoever that girl was. She looked a bit strange, and he found it hard to believe that Chloe was friends with her. There wasn't anything wrong with the dark haired girl, but what he knew of Chloe and she was a bit shallow with her appearance and her friend had the ' just got out of bed' look.

They were fooling around as they waited for Chloe to get done chatting it up. Not like they had any real place to be. Most of their time was spend at each others houses hanging out or at the pub. Just as Archie was turning to say something to him the girls mum laid on her horn stopping the conversation at once.

Finn could see the bigger girl was embarrassed as she turned and got back into the car. They drove off Chloe rejoined the group. "Who was that?" Izzy asks.

"An old friend of mine, haven't seen her in ages." She doesn't offer up any more details as she places her helmet back on. "Alright, Im ready!" Chloe says happily.

"Well now they we can finally go..." He says with sarcasm getting back on his motorbike. She playfully smacks him on the back and he doesn't mind. He just laughs and they all head out as if they hadn't been stopped at all.

He sits at the pub next to Chop and Izzy as they celebrate her turning 16. He likes Izzy, but its mostly out of a sisterly way. Shes cute and innocent and probably wouldn't hurt an bee, even after it stung her. Shes not like Chloe at all. Izzy is the kind of girl you take home to your mum and go steady with. Chloe was the kind of girl looking for a good time. Not that that was a bad thing. He was looking for a good mix of both. Not that he was looking.

"Let me take your picture!" Izzy beams. She carry's her camera around with her everywhere and hes pretty sure this summer she'll have a million pictures of the gang. He doesn't mind though, he likes his mates and everyone is having a good time. Him and Chop stick out their tongues to the camera at last second and she giggles at the outcome.

"Izzy." Chloe calls out from the crowd. He looks up as he starts to roll a cigarette and sees she brought her friend with her. "Everyone this is Rae." Chloe introduces us. She looks nervous as if she never had any friends before. Hes still trying to figure out how Chloe ever use to be friends with her.

Chop and Izzy both say hello back, but he doesn't say anything. Hes not too good with meeting new people. He supposes he could say hi but really whats the point? He doesn't ever see himself hanging out with this girl or being friends with her so he doesn't bother.

"Do you want a drink? Cuz Chop can get us served." Chloe asks her.

"No, I don't drink." She said politely.

"Really?" Chloe asks as they take their seats with her sitting next to him. He stares at her as if shes grown a second head but says nothing as he continues to wrap his cigarette. Now he really knows he could never hang with her. Finn knew he didn't have much in common with Izzy or Chloe but they were good for a laugh and knew how to have fun and plus they were pretty foxy. This girl was a stick in the mud, not really talking and not getting a drink. Not someone you could have fun with.

He turns and starts talking to Chop about theOasis concert and getting tickets to go. He laughs when Izzy tries to place a button on her shirt that reads '16' and he spends the rest of the time joking around with his mates and taking pictures. He forgets the dark haired girl sitting next to him.

Archie takes the stage and starts singing a more slowed down version of the Mark Morrison song Return of the Mack. That was the biggest reason he liked Archie. Not only was he a cool guy but he knew almost as much about tunes as Finn did. He was sound.

After Archie finished his song they all decided to go to the Chippy for a bite to eat. It was a good night and while they were there Finn decided to start a food fight because Chop said something about his mum. They ended up being thrown out by the manager but no one cared.

Finn loved nights like this, hanging with his friends and having a good laugh. As they were walking down the street he jumps on Chops back and has no intention of getting off.

"Oh everyone, Announcement, right?" Chloe says as they come to a halt. "Party at mine on Saturday to celebrate Izzys birthday." As she says this they all start to cheer for the birthday girl and for an upcoming party. Chloe squishes Izzy's face and she laughs at the cheers.

"Here take a picture!" Izzy says to him handing him his camera.

Just then he notices the dark haired girl walking behind them. "Here y'are, Chloe's mate!" He turns and extends the camera towards her. "Take a picture."

"Its Rae." Chloe says quietly but he can't hear her over the loud commotion of everyone else.

"May, take a picture of us, will ya." He asks her as she zips up the sleeve on her jacket and takes the camera from him. He grunts his face and flexes his muscles, unaware of the mistake hes made. She snaps the picture of his friends and he jumps of Chops back in good humor.

May shakes the picture and they all walk over to her to see the outcome. "Chop, your guns nearly don't fit in the picture." She laughs at him as he flex's for her. They all laugh and take a good look at the picture. Their all covered in condiments and its a good picture.

They all start headed home and no one asks for the picture.

"No mate if her face ain't alright then its not alright." Chop says using his hands and facial expressions as added bonuses to the discussion. Finn laughs as he takes another hit form his cigarette.

"I dunno. I think I can handle a pretty plain girl as long as we got on alright." Archie says and Izzy claps him on the back. He finds it ironic she cares if he likes plain girls over pretty ones considering how pretty she was.

"No way. I mean if ya get on with her but don't find her face appealing thats what ya a call a friend that happens to be a girl." Chop says. Finn sees out of the corner of his eyes that Izzy shrinks back in her seat a bit as Chop has never made a real move at her.

"Yea, but ya can't have a girl ya can't get on with." Finn says. "Ya have to do something other then kissing and such." He picks up his beer and takes a drink. He could never understand how people could date one another based solely on the fact of physical appearance. He always needed some kind of substance or else he'd get bored real fast.

"And who said anything about talking? I'm not tryin' ta get married or nothing.." Chop says and they all laugh at his antics. He tries to come off as a cad but Finn knows the truth. While hes no virgin he hasn't been around the block as much as he would let others to believe.

"Imma go get some more drinks, you guys want any?" Chop asks, dropping the subject. They all decline and he gets up and heads to the bar.

Finn takes another sip on his drink and reaches into his pocket for change. "This musics too depressing, Archie put something decent on the jukebox, will ya." He slides the 20p over to his friend. He doesn't even notice that shes at the pub let alone sitting across from him before she takes the 20p before Archie can grab for it.

"I'll do it." She offers.

"No I want Archie to do it he knows his music." Finn says, trying to be kind to the girl. He really doesn't want to have his 20p wasted on some crap songs. He turns to Archie and give him a friendly wink.

"I know my music." She says more determined then before.

"Look, May..." I say clearly losing some of my patience with her. But she cuts me off.

"Its Rae." She bits back.

"As in Raymond?" He ask, maybe starting to understand why she dressed like one of his mates rather then like a girl.

"As in Rachel."

Finn shake my head at her. "Whatever. Rae, its my 20p and I want Archie to do it, all right?" He says it more nicely this time, wondering why she was being so demanding. But she doesn't want to listen to him.

"If ya don't like what I put on I'll give you your 20p back." She says with a bit of snark in her voice. She holds up his coin and gets up from the table and heads over to the jukebox across the room.

He turns to look at Archie and his friend has a bit of a smirk on his face as if to say, 'what can ya do.' Finn smirks back but with far less amusement. He didn't even know this girl and here she was coming in here taking his money and starting a row with him. He turns to look at Chloe to ask where she found this friend but shes looking ahead at Rae.

No one says anything as they wait to see what she picks. Hes waiting for his 20p back, knowing what she'll pick wont be any good. And even if it is, it wont be something as good as what Archie would've picked out.

Rae turns to look at them as Sabotage by The Beastie Boys starts blaring from the speakers. She stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets and walks back over to them with a smug smile on her face. Izzy lets out a whopping cheer and starts dancing to the music.

He shakes his head at her choice of music. "Hey nice one!" Archie says with a laugh.

"Yeah its not bad...for mainstream." Rae says with a smile. He takes a drink of his pint and tries to ignore the fact that she not be that bad.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Archie." He extends his hand and she takes it and gives it a shake. Finn turns his head from her. Hes not sure what hes feeling, mild embarrassment might be the case. He had judged her and she'd proven him wrong. In front of everyone.

"Hi Archie." She replies with a kind smile.

He wasn't listening to Chloe as she started talking to Rae, asking something about her party on Saturday. He really misjudged her and now she was in with the rest of the gang and he was the odd man out. He was only drawn out of his thoughts when Chloe announced that her party was going to be a pool party.

"A Pool Party? Get in there." Chop says with excitement. He brings over his drinks. "Are you kidding me?!" He laughs and Chloe just smiles, basking in the attention. "Who wants a snakebite?" He asks.

"Yea I do." Rae says quickly and takes the drink from his hand. He starts to laugh at her and wonders if the girl that doesn't drink knows what shes asking for. He watches her as she downs the drink and the rest of them cheer her on until its all gone.

He watches her and thinks that he has gravely misjudged the dark haired girl.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. Sorry it went a bit fast at first, this is really just a set up chapter as clearly Finn never really thought much of Rae until she goes toe to toe with him music wise lol. Please Review, they make me happy to know what you guys think.**


End file.
